Encounters of the DuGrey kind
by starry-eyed-storyteller
Summary: My first fanfic. A Trory but with a unique beginning (I think). Not even really P.G yet but it'll get more interesting later :) Third chapter up!! please r/r!!!
1. It Was All an Accident

Disclaimer; Don't own anything except Sterling and Clara. I would LUV   
to own Tristan but at this stage that seems unlikely!  
  
Rating; at the moment it's only P.G it might go up later though ; )   
  
Pairing; There's no denying it, it's a Trory! Maybe a bit of L/L later.  
  
  
A/N; this is my first fanfic ever and I know it's pretty bad. So any   
CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be greatly appreciated. This happens   
after Rory's finished at Chilton, I'm kinda confused over when this would   
(will!) be 'coz I'm an Aussie and the American school system is sooooo   
confusing. Everything that has happened up to the end of the second   
series has happened in this fanfic.   
  
  
  
Encounters of the DuGrey Kind  
  
It Was All an Accident   
  
Rory stared fixedly at the rode ahead of her. Her hands gripped the   
steering wheel of her Blue Commodore so tightly that her knuckles were   
a pale white. Her hair had recently been stuck behind her ear by her   
furious hand. Rory Gilmore was annoyed. The fact that she didn't know   
why added to her annoyance. She had got into Harvard, which was a   
dream come true. And she hadn't just made it - she'd received great   
grades. She had just been to tell her grandparents and they'd been   
overjoyed, but reserved. As much as Rory loved her grandparents once in   
a while it would be nice if they got really excited, instead of just acting   
within what was acceptable. But she was used to their reserved   
demeanour by now, so that wasn't what irritated her so. Rory sighed   
loudly and pressed her foot firmly down on the accelerator.   
  
Suddenly to her right she noticed a brown blur that appeared to be   
crossing the road, coming towards her. She slammed on her breaks. The   
car juddered and then slithered to a halt. Rory just heard a loud noise over   
the car and her thundering heart, and saw a shape fall through the air and   
land heavily. For a few minutes all Rory felt was a deathly silence. Then   
she began to move her arms and legs, everything seemed intact. She   
tentatively opened the door and stepped out. The first thing she noticed   
was several vehicles stopped just behind her and the second thing she   
noticed was a diminutive red haired girl who stood in front of her angrily   
with her hands placed firmly on her hips a strange helmet was on her   
head.   
  
"What the hell were you doing?" The girl yelled and then continued   
without giving Rory a chance to respond   
"The light was red! Didn't you even notice a 16.3 chestnut horse?" the   
girl stopped to take a breath.   
Rory's mind was now functioning a little better, a horse - that made   
sense. She opened her mouth to apologise but the girl silenced her with   
her hand.   
"Look to be honest at the moment I don't care, I have got to find Sterling   
before he does himself any damage." Rory's brain suddenly clicked into   
action.   
"How about you hop in, where will he be?" she asked. The girls face   
lightened slightly   
"Probably heading towards home as if his racing the Melbourne Cup"   
She replied and hopped in. Rory was feeling a bit lost now.   
"This way" the girl indicated with her hand. Rory turned sharply and sped   
in the direction.   
  
Sure enough soon they past a horse thundering along the side of the road,   
luckily there was little traffic but one Land cruiser was beeping at it   
furiously. The girl swore colourfully and said sharply   
"Stop here." Rory obliged and the girl ran out so she was in front of the   
sacred horse's path. The girl talked quietly as it approached but the horse   
didn't slow down. At the last possible minute Rory shut her eyes but   
instead of hearing a collision, she heard a clattering of slowing hooves   
and when she opened her eyes the girl was holding the panting horse and   
whispering reassuringly to it.  
  
Rory hopped out of her car and approached cautiously.   
"Is it alright," she asked almost in a whisper.   
"His fine" replied the girl quiet cheerfully "His legs will probably be a bit   
sore tomorrow though."   
"Oh I'm glad, I mean I'm glad his ok" the girl nodded and then said   
"whether or not I still have a job is another matter, my boss isn't exactly   
understanding," she stated matter-of-factly.   
"But that's not fair it wasn't your fault" Rory said. The girl just continued   
talking to the horse.   
"I know what" said Rory brightly 'I'll explain to your boss" the girl   
looked incredibly relieved,   
"that would be great, I work for the DuGrey's, do you know where that   
is?" the girl asked. Rory's mind flashed back, Tristan staring at her   
intently asking her to the concert, Dean, and then those words "I hate   
you" seemed to echo forever. But all she said was   
"Yeah it's near my grandparents house," the girl nodded and got back   
onto the horse who side stepped as she settled into the saddle. Rory   
couldn't hide her concern, the girl smiled down at her,   
"I'm fine," she said.   
  
Rory walked back to her car, sat down and started the engine. This time   
she paid due attention to the road and tried to ignore the uncomfortable   
memories flashing in the back of her mind. She turned left up a long   
sealed driveway, and through two rather imposing wrought iron gates.   
She parked her car in the large turning circle a large decorative fountain   
bubbled in its centre. Rory pressed her hands along her temples and   
forced her self to calm down. Slowly her breaths evened. She reminded   
herself the only reason she was here was to help out. Oh, what was her   
name? She hadn't even asked! She remembered the redhead's strange   
accent and her reference to something in Melbourne. Australia, that made   
sense. she had an accent like Heath ledger.  
  
Rory looked up as she heard a clattering of hoofs along the road. She got   
out of her car and walked up a path well marked by horse's hooves. As   
she rounded the corner the scene that met her amazed her. There were   
about fifteen stalls in a row, the majority of which were occupied by   
horses that stuck their heads out the top half of their stable doors   
inquisitively at her. A young man rushed past her carrying a saddle and   
she could hear someone inside a stall in the process of cleaning it.   
  
She heard Tristan before she saw him his voice was still tinged with the   
same arrogance although slightly deeper.  
"Clara, what were you thinking Stirling is entered in the ODE at Kingston   
in two weeks time!"   
"I'm sorry, but" Clara began but was cut off.  
"You're sorry, is that all you've got to say for your self, did you just feel   
like giving him a gallop?" he asked imposingly  
"I don't know how they do thing's in Australia, but here if you're just a   
lousy exercise rider you do what you're told!" He finished  
Rory stopped congratulating her self on picking the accent and stepped   
out from behind the wall behind which she had been eavesdropping.  
"Look, I can explain" she began then trailed off uncertainly. Tristan   
was staring at her his blond hair tousled and his eyes questioning.  
"Mary?" he began uncertainly. "I didn't know, I thought, Hi!" he sad   
finally.   
"Hi" she said and smiled happily despite herself.  
Tristan appeared to shake himself and then looked from Clara to Rory   
several times. Rory remembered what she was doing and began.  
"I hit well. Almost hit umm... your horse, and it was my fault not Clara's   
she was doing the right thing I was daydreaming" she trailed off trying   
to pull her self back before she fell head first into Tristan's blue, blue   
eyes.  
"Oh" said Tristan "Well there's no harm done really, but Clara you   
should probably walk him out and wash his legs down."   
Clara had a strange look on her face full of wonderment at the sudden   
change in her boss.   
"Sure," she said and walked off down the path she turned slightly and   
shot Rory a look that said she wanted to know what was going on.  
Tristan's self assured charm seemed to return.  
"So, Mary I heard you got into Harvard, congratulations!"   
Rory smiled uncertainly "Thanks" she said   
"So do you wanna come inside, have a drink or something?" asked   
Tristan.  
"Sure" said Rory, immediately reprimanding herself for sounding so   
eager.   
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
So there it waz! Please review. I have another chapter ready and waiting   
and if I get a few reviews I might post it. 


	2. It Was All an Accident Part 2

Disclaimer; I own the melon the "date look" and not a lot else. All the   
characters belong to Gilmore Girls.   
  
Rating; at the moment it's only P.G it might go up later though ; )   
  
Pairing; no one yet soon to be Trory.  
  
A/N I got a few reviews!!!! I was really excited!!! So here's the next   
chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Encounters of the DuGrey Kind  
  
It Was All an Accident   
(part 2)   
  
  
Tristan and Rory walked down the path to what Rory supposed was the   
back door. It was still far grander than her front door. Tristan led the way   
to a large comfortable living room. Tristan sat down on a large blue   
couch and Rory sat on the other end – but not to close. A maid appeared.  
"Mr Dugrey what would you and your guest like to drink?" she inquired.   
The way she asked made Rory think that it wasn't uncommon for Tristan   
to have female guests. She tried to banish the thought from her mind.  
"Well I'll have a coffee, and…" Tristan began then trailed off looking at   
Rory who appeared to be lost in thought.  
"A coffee for me too" said Rory in a slightly startled way. The maid then   
left the room.   
"So," began Rory who was keen to break the silence "How long have you   
been back?"  
"Well, about two months, but my parents were keen to keep it hushed up   
I am after all the son who got sent to Military school" he replied finishing   
bitterly.  
"So how was it, the school I mean?" Rory inquired tentatively.  
"Oh not as bad as I though it'd be – not at all like on Malcolm in the   
Middle!" he answered, smiling sightly.  
The maid entered the room with two mugs of steaming coffee. Rory   
grabbed one, glad of something to do with her hands.   
Tristan took a sip "So you and the bag boy still working towards a house   
a white picket fence and two point five kids?" Tristan asked smoothly his   
face hardly changing. Rory fought the urge to spit out her large mouth   
full of coffee and swallowed.   
"Dean and I are no longer dating, but we are still good friends." She said   
coldly. Annoyed by Tristan's arrogant question and the lie she had told,   
Dean and her were acquaintances at most these days. Tristan was staring   
at her rather unnervingly over the top of his mug of coffee. Rory glanced   
around; suddenly she wanted to be anywhere but on the end of a large   
blue couch with Tristan DuGrey. She looked at her watch and drained her   
coffee. Rising she said, "I've got to go now."   
"So soon?" Tristan asked, his eyes wide in innocence.   
"Yes." Stated more firmly than she had intended.  
"But you haven't even seen my bedroom yet Mary!" Tristan said   
provocatively.   
"Goodbye Tristan," Rory said walking out of the room.  
"See you on Saturday then Mary," Tristan said from his seat and waited   
for the response he knew would come.  
Rory stopped in her tracks and saw the look of glee on Tristan's smug   
face.  
"I wasn't aware I'd be having the gift of your presence on Saturday,"   
Rory said trying to remain the dignity she would have quickly lost a few   
years ago.  
"Well you are!" said Tristan "Your Grandmother is organising a dinner   
party on Saturday, right?"   
"Yes she is" Rory said, remembering her Grandmother's inane talk of it   
just an hour ago.  
"Well guess which distinguished family is invited?" Tristan asked   
striking a pose with his chest puffed out. "Make sense now?"  
"Oh that makes sense" said Rory evenly "what doesn't make sense is   
why you the "son that went to Military school" would be invited" she   
finished trying not to seem triumphant.   
She turned and had just reached the door when Tristan called to her. "Ok   
you win this time Mary"   
  
  
* * * *  
Mean while in the kitchen at the Independence Inn Lorelai was perched   
on a stool gossipping to Sooky while the latter attempted to do something   
amazing with a melon.   
  
'Ooh I can't believe you two are dating, it's so cute!" squealed Sooky   
while waving a large knife to make her point.  
'Careful with that knife I like my hair this length" Lorelai said sternly   
then continued "and we are not dating, we just happen to have been out   
on several social occasions recently."  
"Your not fooling anyone especially not me or Rory" Sooky said while   
she attempted to cut the melon diagonally "and you have that date look   
on your face when your together."   
"Now your being ridiculous there is no 'date look'" Lorelai stated  
Just then there was a knock on the door of the kitchen.  
"Who knocks around here?" Sooky asked   
"Well hopefully not the health and safety people" Lorelai said looking at   
Sooky's hands on which six fingers sported bandaids.  
"Alright I'm coming in anyway," a gruff voice shouted through the door.   
Luke Danes then walked in.  
"We were just talking about you," said Sooky in a girlie voice.  
"Oh," said Luke glancing nervously at Lorelai. Lorelai glared at Sooky.  
"Oh I see you don't want me here," said Sooky and disappeared behind a   
large stack of pots and pans. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other   
nervously.   
"Your sunglasses" said Luke handing a pair to Lorelai.  
"Oh" said Lorelai then tried again "Thanks I must have left them at your   
place"  
"Yeah" Luke said "Last night" and then smiled at her. Lorelai smiled   
back.   
A large "Ahem" was heard from behind the stack of pots and pans. Luke   
looked uneasy and Lorelai tried to pretend she hadn't heard a thing. Luke   
almost thew the sunglasses at her and said a quick "see you" before   
hightailing it out of the kitchen.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
Rory parked her car outside her house and glanced at her watch, four. A   
few hours and her mother would be home and they could analyse her   
strange encounter with Tristan. The more Rory thought about it, as she let   
herself in and started to make a coffee, the more she wanted to tell   
someone right away. She took her coffee and realised with dismay it   
wasn't as good as the coffee she'd had at Tristan's. Thinking about   
Tristan was probably a mistake. Rory couldn't help but remember his   
face, his eyes, and well, his body. Rory searched through the random   
mess on the kitchen bench and found the phone. She dialled a number she   
had memorised.  
A breathless Lane Kim answered "Hello" she said.  
"Hey, you got the phone before your mum well done, I was trying to   
work out an excuse I suppose school work wouldn't really work now   
perhaps I could say I'm inviting you to the library to do some research   
into… well I don't know." Rory finished despondently.  
Lane laughed "Stop babbling Rory, what's up with you?" she asked.  
"Well" began Rory "You'll never guess who I saw today!"   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Ok so I hoped you liked that. It was mostly dialogue which I hate writing   
but once people start talking you can't make them stop. Now I need some   
help. Can anyone tell me whether it was after Chilton or Harvard that   
Lorelai and Rory were going to go backpacking around Europe? (Or if in   
fact they were going at all it may just have been in a fanfic I read) Also   
what time of year would it be if Rory has finished at Chilton and knows   
she's got into Harvard? Thanx heaps!!! Please tell me!!! 


	3. So where are we all now?

Hey!!! I know it's been ages but I had writers block!!! This bit's not that   
great but it had to be done. Can someone please tell me what time of year   
it is if Rory's finished Chilton and knows she's got into Harvard??   
Please, please, please!!!   
I can't be bothered typing the disclaimer etc. again!  
  
  
So where are we all now?  
  
Rory lay back on the couch in the Gilmore Girl's living room. Her feet   
dangled over one end. She was chatting animatedly on the telephone.   
"Look I keep telling you it was weird, it didn't feel like anything, it was   
just … weird!"   
"Rory, Chilton has done you well!" Lane said with a smile. "As a doctor,   
or at least as someone who has spent far to much time with doctors, I   
would say that the fact you have been talking about him for at least half   
an hour means you totally like him!" she finished triumphantly.   
"It has not been half an hour," Rory said and then glanced at the clock,   
"Alright it has been twenty eight minutes."  
"My point exactly." Lane countered. There was a silence as Rory tried to   
figure out a comeback.  
"Rory, there is a fairy walking up the garden path," Lane whispered in a   
conspiratorial tone.  
"What!" spluttered Rory thinking that all that furniture polish must have   
finally got to Lane's brain.  
"You know what I mean," Lane said exasperatedly.  
"No I don't," answered Rory bewilderedly.   
"My mum's home" Lane hissed.  
"Oh" Rory said to the blank line as she heard Lane thud the phone down.   
  
Rory put the phone down and tried to think of something to do. She   
walked into the kitchen and opened up her mother's secret stash of   
chocolate. Well her mother thought it was secret. She had to make sure   
she didn't take too much or her mother would notice. Rory walked   
upstairs to her room. Glancing around her eyes gleamed as she saw the   
stack of library books by her bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rory was lying on her bed reading The Temptation of Saint Anthony   
when she heard a loud thump of the door closing followed by the whoosh   
of a bag being dropped to the floor.  
"Honey, I'm home!" called a decidedly cheerful voice "What did my   
daughter get up to today?"  
Rory walked down the stairs to greet her mother.  
"Well I was in a car accident or almost in a car accident and then I met a   
girl and then I met a boy… and I'm going to make you guess who!" Rory   
finished breathlessly.  
"You were in a car accident!" Lorelai asked with alarm.  
"Almost" said Rory "There was a horse, I was daydreaming,"  
'There was a horse?" Lorelai asked "like the cowboy sort of horse?"   
"Yeah its name was Sterling"  
"Ok I'm definitely going to need a coffee to deal with this information,"   
Lorelai said and grabbing Rory's shoulders propelled her towards the   
kitchen door.   
Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's diner. There was nobody at the   
counter.  
"Its impossible to get service around here" Lorelai stated. Rory smiled   
and walked over to the window. Jess walked down the stairs at a casual   
pace.   
"Nice of you to show up, where's Luke?" she asked impatiently. Jesse   
held his hands out palms up in front of him in a signal of defeat.   
"Look I know you're disappointed I'm not Luke but how about..." he   
trailed off and rummaged behind the counter. Grabbing a baseball cap he   
pushed it onto his head backwards - he grinned and finished "Does this   
do it for you Lorelai?" Rory fought back a laugh and looked at her mother   
who was trying to keep a straight face.  
"We'll have two coffee's to start with," she said. Lorelai and Rory sat   
down at their regular table. Jess served them and then disappeared.  
'So tell me about your day from the beginning, slowly and don't forget to   
breath," Lorelai ordered.  
So Rory began right from the beginning.  
"Tristan sounds yummy" interrupted Lorelai in a childish voice, before   
Rory had finished.   
"Mom this is Tristan DuGrey we're talking about his not yummy, his   
evil" Rory told her forcefully.  
"It sounds like his changed," Lorelai said, her head held high.   
"Well, you can find out for yourself on Saturday, his coming to   
grandma's dinner party."  
"I knew there was a reason I kept that lady around," Lorelai giggled.   
"Apart from the fact she's paying my school fees?" Rory asked. Lorelai   
stuck her tongue out.  
"It's a loan, smarty pants!" Lorelai said. "Ooh I can't wait to meet this   
glamour boy of yours."   
Rory didn't answer she was staring out the window at Jess who was   
smoking a cigarette and shooting rebellious looks at anyone who might   
possibly tell him off.  
"His started smoking again." She said despondently. Lorelai though that   
was probably stating the obvious and seriously doubted he'd ever stopped   
but she realised Rory needed some support.  
"It's not your fault, sweetheart" she said in what she hoped was a   
reassuring voice.  
"I know." Responded Rory. 'It's just…"  
"What?"  
"Sometimes I catch my self looking at him and think what a cute guy, I'd   
like to get to know him better. Then I remember the kiss and all the mess   
Dean caused, and me. But now…"  
"Now? " Lorelai asked beckoning with her hands.   
"Now to much has happened, it's all such a mess" Rory sighed. "It just   
seems to hard, I'm not very committed am I?"  
"Rory look at me" Lorelai instructed. "You are a beautiful, Talented girl   
and there is no rush for you to find a guy, love shouldn't be hard, it   
should be perfect"  
"I know, it's just I worry I mean I hardly even went out with the guy and   
I still can't get over the whole thing, how do girls just go from one guy to   
another?" Rory asked.  
"I don't know, maybe they just get good at hiding their feelings?" Lorelai   
smiled.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Rveiew!! Please… 


End file.
